


Black Light

by smile_92



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Original Universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom





	Black Light

Sin da quando Gennaro era poco più di un barlume di Luce Lunare gli anziani avevano sempre fatto in modo che gli fosse ben chiara la distinzione tra le due razze che abitavano la notte. La propria razza, gli Elfi della Luce Lunare, si muoveva agile nel Bosco Eterno posando i piedi lì dove la luna colpiva il terreno, irradiandolo ed eliminando l’oscurità. Gli altri invece chiamavano loro stessi Servi del Buio. Strisciavano tra le ombre coprendosi con esse e mimetizzandosi, tramutando tutto ciò che toccavano nel nero più profondo.

 

Si diceva che gli Elfi venissero al mondo quando un raggio di Luna particolarmente bianco e puro colpisse una goccia di rugiada, donandogli la vita; mentre i Servi del Buio venivano al mondo quando nelle notti buie e senza stelle, nelle caverne che gli facevano da casa, uno di loro ululava così profondamente da risvegliare il buio stesso che fecondava la notte.

Inoltre a rendere ancora meno desiderabili, agli occhi degli Elfi, i Servi della Notte, c’era la loro capacità di mutare forma. Mentre gli Elfi, una volta acquisita la loro forma adulta rimanevano uguali a sé stessi, i Servi non solo invecchiavano ma durante la loro vita potevano assumere forma umana e forma animale.

Tutto ciò che gli avevano sempre insegnato e raccontato circa i Servi della Notte sarebbe dovuto bastare a fargli, se non odiare, almeno disprezzare una razza tanto volgare e confusionaria. Allora perché da quando Genn si era accorto di essere osservato _dall_ ’oscurità non si era sentito offeso o impaurito o infastidito, ma più che altro lusingato, desiderato e vivo? Aveva sempre creduto che semmai avesse incontrato un Servo della Notte sarebbe stato per puro caso e che avrebbe cercato in tutti i modi di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra loro due. Invece da qualche sera a questa parte si ritrovava sempre a passare nello stesso punto del Bosco Eterno, lì dove il fiume rallenta, in attesa di sentire ancora quello sguardo ignoto sulla pelle.

 

«Vorrei che venissi alla luce una volta tanto, così che possa guardarti anche io» aveva detto una notte, con il viso rivolto al buio e la voce ferma.

Per vari istanti l’unico rumore che sentì fu il gorgoglio dell’acqua alle sue spalle. Credette di essere rimasto solo, quando una voce piena ma non così profonda come si sarebbe aspettato, rispose. «Non mi è permesso venire alla luce»

«Non ti è permesso neanche parlarmi» valutò Genn con un mezzo sorriso. Attese qualche secondo e poi riprese: «Posso almeno sapere il tuo nome?»

«Alessio» replicò la voce inflessibile.

«Alessio» ripeté Genn assaporandone il suono.

«Qual è il tuo?»

«Gennaro» ripose cristallino.

Qualcosa nel buio brillò ma le ombre veloci lo fagocitarono tornando ad essere la coltre nera ed impenetrabile che erano di solito. Gennaro immaginò avessero fatto lo stesso con Alessio.

 

Tornò varie sere nel punto in cui il fiume si divideva in due, nello stesso punto dove per la prima volta aveva sentito la voce di un Servo del Buio e non gli era sembrata poi così scura, ma non si azzardò più a parlare, non dopo che il suo interlocutore la prima volta era fuggito tanto rapidamente.

«Perché torni sempre qui?» gli chiese Alessio una notte.

«Perché tu lo fai?» fu la domanda che a sua volta Gennaro gli rivolse mentre intrecciava corone di fiori pallidi.

«Mi piace la tua luce» la risposta sincera del Servo del Buio lo lasciò per un attimo senza parole.

«Vorrei vederti anche io» gli disse quasi sussurrando mentre lasciava accanto a sé la corona incompleta e cercava di lanciare lo sguardo oltre la fitta oscurità.

Ancora una volta tutto ciò che vide fu solo un baluginio chiaro che le tenebre richiusero immediatamente oltre le loro porte e poi silenzio.

 

Il giorno dopo Gennaro tornò, ma questa volta Alessio iniziò a parlargli della sua razza, delle loro tradizioni, dei loro modi di dire e della sua vita. Di come si occupassero di proteggere da sguardi indiscreti segreti che è meglio non far toccare dalla luce, di come coccolassero le creature che dormivano sotto la coltre sicura che era il buio, e di come si divertisse a scoprire sempre cose nuove che l’oscurità gli mostrava poco alla volta.

Aveva una vita così diversa dalla sua che Gennaro rimase rapito ad ascoltarlo finché il sole non minacciò di colpirli entrambi ed entrambi si ritirarono nei loro letti, nell’attesa che la notte tornasse per farli incontrare ancora.

 

Il giorno successivo Gennaro non si mise accanto alla biforcazione del fiume, ma decise di avvicinarsi alla macchia scura che proteggeva Alessio. Lo fece sedendosi poco distante e avvicinandosi poco alla volta mentre raccontava all’altro ciò che gli avevano sempre insegnato. L’ombra non può esistere senza la luce e da essa tutto prende vita. Illumina il mondo donandogli sfumature diverse. Gli spiegò come imprigionare la luce in una bolla d’acqua e come era nato da una goccia di rugiada. Ed ogni parola era un ponte costruito verso Alessio e verso la sua oscurità così impenetrabile.

Quando ebbe finito erano così vicini che poteva sentire il rumore del respiro di Alessio, così come sentì lo scricchiolio del bosco quando se ne andò, ancora una volta.

 

Passarono giorni prima che Alessio tornasse nel loro luogo ma mai una volta Gennaro pensò di non tornare la notte successiva.

Quando finalmente dopo sette sere, tornò a sentire di nuovo l’oscurità lambirgli la pelle si arrischiò di chiedere: «Posso guardarti?» e attese.

Attese che Alessio fosse pronto a mostrarsi a lui così come da sempre aveva accesso alla sua immagine.

«Sì»

E finalmente Gennaro entrò nel buio. Non lo mangiò come dicevano i saggi, non lo atterrì come aveva sentito dire in giro, non lo sporcò come credevano in tanti.

Si avvicinò piano alla figura di Alessio che lentamente iniziava a stagliarsi nell’oscurità tutta identica a sé stessa.

Gli occhi piccoli di Alessio furono la prima cosa che riuscì a vedere. Erano affilati, sottili ma lo guardavano con dolcezza e al loro fondo c’era un brilluccichio costante, lo stesso che Gennaro aveva intravisto nel buio le sere precedenti. Sentiva il respiro di Alessio farsi accelerato, percepì i denti che andavano a martoriare le labbra e capì che stava passando da un piede all’altro per il nervosismo. Man mano che i suoi occhi si abituavano le membra di Alessio uscivano dallo scuro e prendevano forma. Sentì il suo cuore battere forte contro il petto, spaventato ed eccitato al tempo stesso della sua vicinanza e si rese conto che il proprio stava facendo lo stesso.

 

Gli avevano sempre insegnato che i Servi del Buio erano indesiderabili e degni solo dell’oscurità che li avvolgeva. Ma più Gennaro lo guardava più si rendeva conto che il buio non era solo un modo per scoprire meglio colui che gli stava di fronte, l'oscurità non annientava la sua vista, l'oscurità lo faceva vedere in maniera _diversa_. Si rese conto che Alessio non era coperto dal nero. Alessio splendeva. Splendeva nel buio e _di bui_ o. E d'un tratto si rese conto che tutto ciò che li divideva, Elfi della Luce Lunare e Servi del Buio, non era niente di più che paura e pregiudizio.   
Loro veneravano la luce che illumina il tetro, la candela nell'oscurità. I Servi, invece, veneravano ciò che rendeva il buio tale, non un'ombra ma una luce diversa.   
L'ombra gli aveva fatto conoscere Alessio senza vederlo, ma non perché _non potesse_ farlo ma perché _non aveva saputo_ farlo sino quel momento.   
Chissà se Alessio lo sapeva. Chissà se Alessio se ne rendeva conto. Di risplendere di una luce così speciale da essere visibile solo a coloro che vi prestavano attenzione.

 

Rimasero in silenzio per lungo tempo a studiarsi sotto la nuova luce che avevano trovato insieme e tacitamente decisero che avrebbero continuato a soppesare uno la luce dell’altro per tutte le notti a venire.


End file.
